


Something to Look At

by jikaeru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jikaeru/pseuds/jikaeru
Summary: Bokuto Koutarou, a self-taught freelance artist, and is in his early 20’s. People around him wonder where does he get his inspiration to be able to keep making a masterpiece. On the other hand, he just lets people think what they want and continue to hide the fact that an ‘anonymous’ writer, is actually behind his inspiration.





	Something to Look At

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So here's an early warning.
> 
> Read at your own risk, expect a lot of  
> typographical errors, trust me I'm trying my best not to have them.
> 
> I am a “not-so-good writer” and please don't expect too much from me, you'll be disappointed. People may also be uncomfortable reading this so it's best if you read the description before proceeding.
> 
> I wouldn't be able to add trigger warnings, please, if you're starting to feel something, stop reading. I understand, your condition is more important. 
> 
> Lastly, I'm not professional with other things that will be mentioned, I did my research but some things are still not clear to me so if there's anything you see that needs to be corrected, don't hesitate to tell me.

Bokuto's Point of View

Shit. I’ve been on my desk the whole day, I’m still not able to express what I want to! This is my seventh break of the day, and up until now, I haven't made progress just yet.

What a pain.

I sighed and and went to the kitchen counter, to make tea. I opened the blinds and saw the sun, almost ready to set. I guess taking breaks isn't supposed to be that bad.

I went to the balcony of my unit. Luckily, the atmosphere gives a vibe– it just calms me. 

The guy who resides beside my unit also stayed for a while on his balcony. Didn't even give me a glance. Although he’s always like that. Not just to me, but to everyone around him. I shouldn’t press on something that doesn’t have anything to do with me. 

I looked at the guy, realizing I didn’t even know him by name. Should I initiate a conversation? Wouldn’t it be awkward? I shook my head. I went to get my laptop, remembering that ‘they’ uploads something at this point of time. 

I sat wherein I wouldn’t be able to see the guy in balcony. I’d just lose focus because he's too mysterious. I'll overthink it. 

I opened Hooter, the owl app and I don’t think there’s someone who doesn’t use this. I use two accounts– one personal account and one artist account, but either way people find me so I spend most of the time on my personal account. 

I went to ‘their’ account, by their, I meant a writer. An anonymous one, to be exact. It’s also tuesday today so they’re supposed to upload something. I just need to see any updates from them. To my disappointment, they didn’t even uploaded atleast a message. Or just a simple thing.

“Now where am I supposed to find an inspiration?” I complainingly said, raising my voice unintentionally. 

The guy beside my balcony stood up and hurriedly went inside his room. I guess he has something he needs to attend to. I looked back and scrolled through internet. 

Internet sucks. I hate how people are aware that they might get targeted, fooled, humiliated there but they enjoy using it anyway. What has this generation come to? 

I saw a notification. Atleast there are still good things going on. Like this writer, I really want to know who’s behind them, though. 

‘No piece today. In return, you can ask me things you want but no personal questions related. Please know your boundaries. Just use #AskAnonW’ is what it says. I immediately thought of a question, well they didn’t say unlimited questions aren’t allowed. 

‘What keeps you inspired that you're able to write this kind of pieces?’ I uploaded. This’ll do. I hope they can answer.

‘Uncommon, soon.’ They replied. What does that mean? And there are a lot of people who liked and replied to it, too. I don’t get it. 

I just looked at all the answers he was asked, and now I know I can refer to him as a he. His answers were all general, almost nothing is specific. He’s given away a lot more information that I thought he would. General answers? I came back to my question and scrolled through the replies. 

And then I came to a realization. 

That my general art piece is called ‘Uncommon’ and ‘Soon.’

My mind was blank. Things are still processing. Did I read this right? I panicked. I switched to my artist account and looked at the notifications. People were mentioning me because of my question! Does he know that I’m also the artist who asked what his inspiration is?

I calmed myself. Deep breaths, Koutarou. Reply formally.

‘Hello, thankyou for....’

‘Hello, Im glad you...’

‘Really, then I guess we could meet u–..’.

I banged my head on the table. I'm too overwhelmed. 

‘Hello. This is B. Kou. I’ve just received your message now, I don’t know how can I show my appreciation to you. I want to be able to express my gratitude to you, would you want me to create a piece for you?’ Reply sent! I never thought this day would come. 

One new notification.

‘I would love to! But please tell me if anything’s too much. I don't want to bother you. Thank you so much! :)’ He replied.

I smiled. I got another notification– from him. What's this about?

‘Hi! I guess it would be too confusing or too complicated if you would just refer to me as a he so I came up with a pseudo. Please, I'm A. Kei. It’s a pleasure to meet you all.’

I looked at the guy on his balcony, he was also using his laptop. I stared at him for a while. What’s his eyeglass prescription? It doesn’t seem high. Is he cold? He’s wearing an oversized beige jacket and a sweatpants, he also has a tee inside. His hair is also really messy and his eyebrows are thick. He looks pretty emotionless and introverted but it looks like if you get him to smile, the whole world will be full of colors. 

The narration I did fits for a good piece, should I just become a writer like A. Kei? He glanced at me blankly and I avoided his gaze. I should’ve focused my eyes on my laptop. 

But that’s the first time he looked at me, maybe I should start a light conversation with him now. 

“Hey, you!” I shouted and he looked at me with a confused look. He pointed himself and mouthed ‘me?’

I laughed. “No, him!” I pointed beside him and he only nodded and went back to work. 

“Hey, I’m just kidding! I was actually talking to you.” He didn’t look at me. “Oi! The guy with glasses.” And this time, he looked. 

I smiled widely at him, he didn't. “What’s your name?” I asked in a friendly tone. 

“Uh, we aren’t that close?” He awkwardly said. He doesn’t do well with people, I guess?

“Oh! I understand.” Complete silence. He doesn’t even try to look at me again! “What are you doing there?” 

He was shocked. “I-I write.” He stuttered. Is he really this bad with people?

“Ooh. Can I look at them sometimes?” I said but I expected him to reject me anyway. 

“I would love that!” He said, not even hesitating. And it looks like he got embarrassed too. “Sorry.” He mumbled. 

“Actually, I’m an artist myself. A freelance artist to be exact.” I said and looked up the sky, its getting dark already. 

He fixed his glasses. “D-Do you have an inspiration?” He asked. 

I tilted my head, “Yeah. And he’s a writer, actually.” I didn’t expect him to ask such questions. Maybe I can get his name now?

“May I know your name, now?”

"What’s your name?” 

We spoke at the same time. This is kind of awkward now. He looked down. “I’m Bokuto Koutarou.” I casually said. 

“Oh. I’m A-Akaashi, Keiji.” He was shy. I can tell. “Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise. Speak comfortably around me, don’t be too nervous.” I paused. Thinking if it's a good time to joke. “I don’t bite.”

“W-Will you come over?” He asked. He’s the last person I expected to invite someone in. I gave him a thumbs up and he just nodded. 

I went inside my room to bring the canva I've been working on, he might be of help. I also brought my laptop just in case. 

I knocked three times and he opened the door. Does he walk softly that I don’t even hear his footsteps? 

“You can sit over there.” He pointed at the couch and I sat down. “Do you need anything?”

“I’m good.” I simply answered. “Say, Akashi.”

He cut me. “It’s Akaashi, Bokuto-san.” 

I laughed. “Where can I get my inspiration if my favorite writer was supposed to upload a piece tomorrow but he didn’t?” 

He looked up, thinking. “Hmm. Is your inspiration him or his writing?” 

I snapped my fingers. “I haven’t thought of that, but for starters, both?” 

He opened a file in his laptop. The way he moves is so soft, even when typing.

“Here, Bokuto-san, I hope this helps.” He pushed the laptop a little closer to me so I could take a good look. 

‘Untitled’

Sol– shine down, never say goodbye.  
Torintrua, my cries were distant as I fell further behind.  
Luna will always rise once more, just like dreams always do.

“What do you think, Bokuto-san? It's just a rough one, though.” He hesitantly said. 

The way he writes. It– It isn’t that great but it’s something. It's just like A. Kei's! He always shows us things like this, and people will not expect too much with the full piece, but once they finish reading it, mind blown. Just like me. That's what I love about him. 

I held my chest. This is it. This is what made me believe that it's the process that makes everything better. We can’t judge when we only saw a part, not the entire process. 

I looked at Akaashi. “This gave me so much inspiration. Thankyou, Akashi.” 

He laughed gently. “It’s Akaashi, Bokuto-san.”

And my dull world is now full of colors. 

Ooh! That line makes a good idea for my next piece! Oops, the fact that I’m an artist slipped out of my mind.

“Bokuto-san. Are you okay?” I was lost in my thoughts and I saw Akaashi in front of me. He realized he was too close so he backed out really fast. He can be rough sometimes, that’s news. 

“Agkashi! I’m gonna work on my canva now! Should I go back or just stay here?” I shouted at him, I didn’t mean to. I was about to apologize but he said, “You can work over there. Can I watch?”

I laughed. “Try not to stare too much!” He looked away. 

“Finally, I'm halfway through!” I stretched my arms and I almost forgot I’m in Akaashi’s. I looked at the time, it’s 1:34 in the morning.

“Akaashi, I’m going back–” I turned to him, only to see him asleep while cuddling his own legs. I smiled. 

I fixed my things first and found myself bringing him back to his bedroom. I didn’t look through anything as it would be disrespectful but the side of my eyes caught some things but I didn’t know what those were.

I yawned, I think I was working for seven hours. I didn't even record since Akaashi was there and I thought he’d be uncomfortable. 

I went straight to bed. I still have a lot of work to do. 

I heard knocks on my door, who could it be? It’s only 6 AM. I walked towards the door, still half asleep and opened it. “Do you need some– Akaashi!?” 

“You finally said my name correctly, Bokuto-san.” He looked at me. “Were you still asleep? Did I bother you? I’m sorry.”

I panicked. “No don’t be! Come on in, I'll cook us something.” 

“Actually, I’ll cook. Please rest for a while, I know you stayed up late.” He walked in and I was facing his back. “And, Bokuto-san, thank you..” He paused, “For bringing me back to my bed.”

I think I fell asleep while standing. I felt someone poking my cheek. “Ah! Akashi, sorry. The kitchen is over there! I’m gonna go rest first, just knock later!” I ran to my room and slept again.

“Bokuto-san.” I heard a familiar voice calling, I didn't know who it was though.

“Bokuto-san!” I opened my eyes as I felt my cheeks being pinched. 

“Akashi?! What are you doing?” I asked him while holding my cheek. “It hurts.” I pouted. 

“Breakfast is ready.” We proceeded to eat. Apparently, Akaashi’s a good cook. 

“Will you cook for me everyday?” I asked while washing the dishes. 

“No.” He shortly said and I frowned at him. 

“Bokuto-san.” He called out. 

“What is it?”

“What is art to you?” He asked while looking at my other canvas, some are unfinished but it looks like it still caught his attention.

“Hmm.” I hummed. “I don’t know. What is art?” 

He shrugged. “Are you gonna continue the canva you’ve been working on yesterday?”

I nodded. “Are you going to watch again?” 

He gave me a small smile as an answer. 

It’s been three days and I finally finished the canva I've been working on. I stretched my arms. “That was tiring, Akashi!” 

“Bokuto-san, it’s Akaashi. You did well.” He said and stood beside me, looking at the mess I made. 

“Akashi! What should I call this?” I asked him. 

“Augend.” He said. Auge– what? “The first quantity in an addition of two things– Augend.”

“That’s quite a vocabulary.” I lowly laughed. 

“I’m sorry, is it too.. weird?” 

I shook my head. “Not at all, in fact it even has an endearing tone!” I cheered him up. 

He smiled warmly at me. 

Weeks passed, no months. And we’ve been like this ever since, just spending time in each other’s units. Honing our skills, talking about things, and repeat. 

“Akashi!” I went inside his bedroom to wake him up. Huh? He didn't get up from my call? He’s a really light sleeper, too. “Akashi?” I went beside his bed. 

I stared at him and thought of something. Whenever I don't wake up when he calls me, he pokes my cheek. Revenge time!

I poked his cheek countless times. “Hey, ‘Kashi?” I suddenly got nervous. 

I immediately reached for his wrist and tried to find his pulse. Fuck, why can’t I feel it? I kept on saying his name while trying to find his pulse. I was becoming restless, still trying to get a grip. 

“Hey, Akashi!” I was trembling and put pressure on his neck, hoping I’d find a pulse. Still, I didn’t feel anything. I sat on his bed and put my head on his chest. and held his right hand. “Akaashi.” I mumbled. 

I heard a soft chuckle. “You finally got my name correct.” 

I slowly looked up and saw Akaashi, smiling at me. “Akashi!” I screamed out of joy. 

“Bokuto-san, lower your voice a little!” He commanded. 

I hugged him. “Fuck, Akashi! Why didn’t you wake up? Is this a prank?!” 

He giggled. “I’m sorry, I had a bad dream and couldn’t escape from it.” He hugged back. 

“Should I sleep with you from now on?” I asked, with a low voice. 

“If that will keep me from having bad dreams.” 

“Let’s go out today!” I said. “I don’t take no as an answer!” 

He looked at me, his face clearly saying ‘What? No.’ He sighed, meaning I win! 

We went to a cafe near our unit. “Akashi, this is the first time we went out!”

He sighed. “I didn’t want this.”

I frowned, “Just enjoy it. You won't regret it!” and said. 

We spent the whole day outside, Akaashi wasn’t saying anything but I knew, he wanted to do more. 

“Goodnight, Akashi!”

“Goodnight, Bokuto-san.”

As days were passing by, we were able to do more than what we expected to! 

He was able to meet new friends.

“Kuroo, this is Akashi! Akashi, this is Kuroo!” I said and made Kuroo and Akaashi shake hands. 

“Bokuto-san, it’s Akaashi. Nice to meet you, Kuroo-san.”

He was able to express his feelings. 

“Bokuto-san, I want to go there!” Akaashi excitedly said and pulled me. 

“Akashi! Calm down, wait up!”

He was able to help other people. 

“Hello, I’m Akaashi. Please accept this.” He said while handing a meal from a fast food chain to a homeless person we saw. 

“Akashi..” I whispered. 

He was also sad, he cried and wanted to give up. 

“Bokuto-san. I can’t do this anymore.” He was sobbing, his voice cracked and his eyes were puffy. 

I held his chin high. “Akashi.” I paused. “Always stand your ground. No matter how pathethic you become.” 

I placed my forehead to his, “Besides, you got me, ‘Kashi. I’m here. I’m with you.”

Until one day.. 

“Akashi! Are you up for–” I entered his room and he was startled. Seems like he’s hiding something I shouldn’t press on. 

“Bokuto-san.” He smiled and said. “Let’s go!”

He was acting differently. 

“Akashi, do you think this is nice?” I asked and showed him the canva I’ve been working on for a week. 

He looked restless. “Ah, yes. Of course it does!”

I was about to ask him what to name it when he suddenly said. “Bokuto-san, I’m gonna head back for now. I’m not feeling well, don’t worry I got this!” 

I walked towards him, he took a step backwards. I sighed and turned around. “Close the door when you leave.”

Akaashi feels distant..

But whenever days like this happen, he’d always make up for it. So I didn’t think too much of it, most people has their own bad days. 

A. Kei. his work on the past few months was progressing really fast and I wondered, what keep him inspired except my art? Although now, I think he’s on hiatus even if he didn’t officially announced it. 

I sighed. I guess my inspiration now is Akaashi, and I'm positive that I do like him. I’m going to confess later. 

It’s been on my mind for a while, at first I found it complicated too but now that he distances him self from me, could it be that he likes me and he thinks I don't like him back so he’s doing this? 

Ah! That's right. I finished the canva for A. Kei, I’m just gonna send it to him now. 

‘Did you receive the canva I gave you?’ I sent to him through a direct message. 

‘Yes I did! It's so good. I appreciate it, really. I also made a piece for you! (It's just like those rough previews though.) :D’ He replied.

‘Totally your style, anyway I put a title behind the canva. Look at it later at 12AM! No peeking! I'll be off now.’ I sent a last message and logged off. 

I wonder how’s Akaashi. I should send him a message.

_Bokuto: Akashi, can you meet me later at the park where my artwork was displayed? 10PM!_

Read 7:34 PM

_Akashi: Is it something important?_

Read 7:37 PM

_Bokuto: Even if it isn't something important you should still come! >:( _

Read 7:38 PM

_Akashi: Haha! Of course I'll go! Wait for me there. I also have something important to say.._

Read 7:40 PM

_Bokuto: You've become a someone I can look at, Akaashi. _

Read 7:43 PM

_Akaashi: Someone you can look at?_

Sent 7:43 PM

_Akaashi: What do you mean?_

Sent 7:43 _PM_

_Akaashi: Bokuto-san...?_

Sent _7:46_ PM

_Akaashi: I really hope you come._

Sent 8:56 PM

_Akaashi: When I asked you ‘What is Art to you’ I was lost back then, I didn’t even know where I was. But now, I know the answer. I'll wait for you, Bokuto-san._

Sent 9:54 PM

It's 12AM. Shit. I’m so fucking late, I hope Akaashi didn’t wait for me! I was running for my life while looking at the messages Akaashi sent me. He’ll wait? I have to run faster!

“AKASHI!” I screamed as loud as I could when I reached the park. I was catching for my breath and was on my knees. My eyes searched for Akaashi, but he wasn’t there.

Maybe he’s hiding? Or should I head back and go to his unit? I should probably text him first. 

_Bokuto: Akaashi, I'm here. Sorry I'm late, I really am. If you're asleep right now please reply tomorrow but I'm heading over there right now. I want to check on you. I’ll also bring food, wait for me! :D_

Sent 12:49 AM

I knocked on his unit. No answer. I slowly opened the door. “Akashi?” 

I roamed my eyes on his entire unit, I realized I didn’t get to see the details of his apartment, because whenever I'm here, I only look at him. 

I looked inside his bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, workplace and his balcony. No sign of Akaashi. I wonder where he went. 

I suddenly remembered something. I hurried inside his bedroom and searched for a certain canva, there it is! When I flipped it over, I saw an envelope. 

And it says, “Bokuto-san” 

I put the envelope inside my pocket and went back to my unit, my heartbeat was racing. 

‘To: Bokuto-san,

I finally found something I can look at. :) Thankyou, Bokuto-san. Until, then.

From: Akashi :)’

Tears were falling from my eyes. “That’s my line, idiot.” I said to myself. 

I weakly grabbed my phone and there was a message from Akaashi. I was too scared to open it. 

_Akaashi: Are you the guy who brought colors to my son’s world again? This is his mother. I’m so grateful you got to meet my son, before, my son only writes just so he could escape reality but now, he writes because all of his fantasies were becoming real. And you’re the reason behind it, I’ve also seen your art pieces and when I read that your inspiration was an anonymous writer, Keiji suddenly came into my mind. I smiled, fate is too unfair. It makes us happy then suddenly it breaks us. I’d like to talk to you more, Bokuto, right? Please come._

Read 1:43 AM

As soon as I read the message from his mother, I came as fast as I could to the location she gave me. 

“Bokuto Koutarou?” A woman in her late 40’s showed up in front of me. “You’re just as my son described you.” 

“Good evening, Miss Akashi. I’m sorry for bothering you this late.”

She laughed. “Not at all. I’ll just think that ‘Akashi’ is a nickname you came up with. Please, come in.”

I stepped inside her home, it was warm but it felt like something is missing. “Do you know where Akashi is?” I hesitantly asked.

“Of course, come with me.” She lead me upstairs, she looked so much like Akashi too. Well obviously, she’s his mother. 

We stopped on a door and she slowly held the doorknob and opened it. “Keiji. Bokuto’s here.”

I went beside Akashi, looking at him while sleeping.

“Will you wake up now that he’s here?” I heard his mother fall on her knees, sobbing. I didn’t look back. 

I held his hand. “Akashi.” My voice trembled. “Akashi, why didn’t you tell me?” Tears fell from my eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me you were going through all this?”

I screamed in pain, my heart is tearing into pieces. Akaashi, if you just said something. 

No, I’m so dumb. Even if he didn't say anything I should’ve noticed, he wasn’t distant because he liked me. He was distant because of this. 

“I hope you were with me until your last breath so you had something to look at.” 

Goodbye, Akaashi Keiji. 

We went downstairs so his mom and I could talk. “Miss Keiji, thankyou for letting me know.”

Why didn’t he show me? Didn't he suffer hiding it from me? 

“Bokuto, before you leave.” His mother held my arm. “Will you come to the funeral?”

I looked back at her and gave her a smile. “I’m not sure about that.”

“I’ll be waiting.” His mother said, with that face and line, I remembered everything about him again.

I headed back to my unit but I decided to drop by his unit for the last time. 

Akaashi Keiji. 

A voice that’s like music to my ears. His face that always leaves me captivated, His body that makes me feel his warmth. 

I lied on his bed, it still smells like you. How I wish you’re still lying right next to me. 

I went outside his room and stared at the living room. I remembered the first time you invited me in, the way you keep correcting me when I say ‘Akashi’ instead of ‘Akaashi’

It feels like home. You are my home. 

I went back inside his bedroom and scanned his things throughly, I saw the canva I sent him just earlier. I flipped it and looked at the title, did he see this? I hope he did. My World. He became my world, he was on my side.

I found a tape. Of course, it also says ‘Bokuto-san’ like the usual. I stayed for a bit in his unit and went back to my own. 

I played the tape I found on his bedroom. 

‘Bokuto-san? Can you hear me?’ There he was, Akaashi. My Akaashi. He laughed, what an angelic laugh, I would like to hear it once again. ‘So probably, now that you’re watching this means.. you know.’ 

I want to hold your hand once more. I want to feel you again.

“First of all, Bokuto-san. I’m sorry I didn't tell you but I guess here’s my confession.” He paused and smiled at the camera. “I’m the writer you've been talking about. The anonymous one, A. Kei.” He said.

Dumbass, do you think I didn't know that? Of course I did! That’s why, that's the reason why I said earlier to look behind the canva I sent you earlier, so when you ask me what it meant, I can finally tell you everything.

”I’m sorry. I really am, but there’s nothing I can do now, right?” He laughed and a tear escaped from his eye. I want to wipe it off. So bad.

“Bokuto-san, when you asked what was my inspiration, it wasn’t really ‘Uncommon’ and ‘Soon’ I was just really shy to tell you that you’re my inspiration. But of course I appreciate those pieces too! Don’t get mad!”

“To be honest, the ending I expected is just me, alone, not able to do anything and that’s just it. I didn't reveal my identity because I know, I'll be gone soon. And when my writing account goes inactive without any warning” He shrugged. “People will just move on, it’s not like they can do anything.”

“I’m pretty sure though that that’s not the case with you. You probably would be crying when this video ends, kidding aside, don’t cry! I don’t want you to.”

“Before, the way I see my writing was just literally black and white. Just the ink and the paper, but now, whenever I read it, I see art. It feels like it’s finally complete.” He laughed again, stop laughing, I hate how you keep on laughing when you’re really hurting.

“I hope that’s the case for you too. Or is this just one sided? Awh, it hurts.”

“I really don't know what to say, I don’t want to keep this short but knowing you, you’ll probably break the tape halfway playing this video.”

“Hmm, the pieces you keep on making, are truly amazing.” He said, praising me. “It looked to me though that you worked hard for it. I can differentiate people who has natural talent and those who works really hard until they reach their limit.”

“Bokuto-san. I wanted to spend more time with you, I’m sorry if you felt I’m being distant lately but my condition’s getting worse. I didn’t want you to notice.”

I hate you, Akashi. I really do. I was already sobbing on my desk and I kept listening on what Akaashi was saying. 

“Maybe in our next lives? I want you to promise me!” He placed his pinky finger in front of the screen.

I placed mine too. “I promise.” we both said at the same time. My voice even cracked.

“Bokuto-san. Your existence itself is already a work of art. But you became something better now. You’ve become the best. Keep on living for me, Bokuto-san.”

‘The only regrets I have is not being able to be with–’ He was startled and turned off the camera but before he could, I heard someone called ‘Akashi’ and saw myself. 

I wished I was a second late so I could hear what more he has to say.

“Agkashi, I d-didn’t even got to read y-your piece for me.” That was the last thing I said and I cried myself to sleep.

“It’s already morning?” I can feel my head aching so much, my eyes feeling tired and my heart hurting. It hurts. I cried again when I woke up. 

‘General Piece: Days Without You.

Day One.’ 

I finished a piece in a day. Just for Akaashi. I looked at the replies and a lot were shocked, the piece title isn't like the usual. Those types of reaction.

I looked at my desk, I was thankful, I still had extra canvas for me to draw on. 

‘General Piece: Days Without You.

Day Ten.’

It’s 9:37 PM

“Miss Akashi?” I said when I knocked on their house. 

“Bokuto. You came.” Her eyes were all red and puffy. I hugged her. 

“I did, Miss Akashi. I did.” 

My love, Akaashi Keiji, if you’re reading this, I’ll become a person many people can look at. The way they do with you. 

But only you will look at me in a different way, you’re the only one who will. 

“Thank you, Miss Akashi, I’ll be off.” I was already on my way and even I, don’t know where I’m headed.

I sighed, I was looking up the night sky. 

“You are my art, Akaashi Keiji.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this write now, I'd like to say thank you! For the effort of reading this, for staying until the end. Words cannot express my gratitude, really. And to those people who stopped halfway due to personal reasons, I completely understand and I have no hard feelings at all! I also know it's not an eyecatcher but for you to be here, I'm glad you gave me a chance. I'm sorry if it wasn't the story/ending you expected, but I'll do better. I know I will, please keep on supporting me. I don't have anything to say anymore, this is the end I guess?
> 
> Someone to Look At. The End.


End file.
